parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Forever After
A female parody of Shrek Forever After ''series by Trent’s gang. Cast *Shrek - Anna (''Frozen) *Donkey - Elsa (Frozen) *Fiona - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Dragon - Mushu (Mulan) *Puss in Boots - Webby (DuckTales) *Gingy - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *Queen Lilian - Julie Andrews *Three Blind Mice - Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Three Little Pigs - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Big Bad Wolf - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Pinocchio - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Dronkeys - Young Elsa (Frozen), Angel (Stitch series), Sally Brown (Peanuts), and Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Ogre Babies - Young Anna (Frozen), Baby Peach (Mario), and Baby Daisy (Mario) *Rumpeltstiltskin - Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Fifi - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Warrior Fiona - Julia Chang (Tekken) *Warrior Fiona (double) - Alexandra Daddario (her tummy only) (3D Texas Chainsaw,'' Baywatch'') Others *Angry Boy - Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Angry Boy's Father - Darkwing Duck *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Various party guests - Characters from Disney films, DuckTales, TaleSpin, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Sesame Street, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man, etc. *Brogan (alternate world) - Michelle Chang (Tekken) *Brogan - Nakoma (Pocahontas) *Cookie the Ogre (alternate world) - Sally O'Malley (Horton Hears A Who) *Cookie the Ogre - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Gretched the Ogre (alternate world) - Vanessa Hudgens *Gretched the Ogre - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Jiminy Cricket - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Pied Piper - Kevin (Up) *Royal Messenger - Olaf (Frozen) *Mister Geppetto - Gina (Sesame Street) Characters tumblr_nr3fgsTbBK1tjrnafo1_500.png|Anna as Shrek DP-Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Fiona Elsa on ship.png|Elsa as Donkey Disney mulan mushu.jpg|Mushu as the Dragon Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Webby as Puss in Boots Laura Carrot zpsfestn7cw.png|Laura Carrot as Gingy Giggles' profile.png|Giggles, PetuniaProfilePictureImage.png|Petunia, FlakyZ.png|and Flaky as the Three Blind Mice Minnie Daisy Clarabelle HoM-LadiesNight.jpg|Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle as the Three Little Pigs Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as the Big Bad Wolf Zoe-smaller-puppet.jpg|Zoe as Pinocchio Elsa-young-frozen-8.1.jpg|Young Elsa, 624-Angel.jpg|Angel, Sally-1.jpg|Sally Brown, Lucy-van-pelt-snoopys-getting-married-charlie-brown-64.6.jpg|and Lucy van Pelt as the Dronkeys Young Anna_cu.jpg|Young Anna, 200px-Babypeachsimple.png|Baby Peach, 200px-Babydaisysimple.png|and Baby Daisy as the Ogre Triplets Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella as Rumpelstiltskin Zira-0.jpg|Zira as Fifi Julia (edited-20).png|Julia Chang as Warrior Fiona (she shows her tummy in the first half of the alternate world and then her face in the second half) alexandra-daddario_Baywatch-20.jpg|Alexandra Daddario as Julia's double for Warrior Fiona michelle_chang_TTT2_24_cgi.png|Michelle Chang as Brogan the Ogre (lLike Julia, she shows her tummy in the first half of the alternate world and then her face in the second half) Vanessa this-is-amazing 2.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens as Gretched the Ogre (lLike Julia, she shows her tummy in the first half of the alternate world and then her face in the second half) Sally_o_malley_by_08newmanb-d6uzkzu.png|Sally O'Malley as Cookie The Ogre Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta as Jiminy Cricket Anastasia .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Doris the Ugly Stepsister Gosalyn Mallard in Darkwing Duck.jpg|Gosalyn Mallard as Angry Boy Darkwing Duck in Darkwing Duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck as the Angry Boy's Dad Olaf in Frozen.jpg|Olaf as Royal Messenger KevinBird.jpg|Kevin as the Pied Piper Ginahqdefault.jpg|Gina as Geppetto disney-festival-wallpaper-disney-characters-mickey-donald-princess-prince.jpg|Characters from Disney Films ducktalescast.jpg|DuckTales talespincharacters.jpg|TaleSpin the_looney_tunes_show.jpg|Looney Tunes 5f905afa37ee1742f22ceee25ad6b07d.jpg|Animaniacs thQLLD1GUF.jpg|Sesame Street nicktoons.jpg|Nickelodeon Cartoon Network 3.png|Cartoon Network mario_characters_3_by_daisyxluigilove-d325qjh.jpg|Mario thGGWUD0HG.jpg|Sonic pac_man_party_crew_by_strawberrystar123-d4juvs1.jpg|Pac-man Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Female Style Category:Gender Swap Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs